Catnap
by The Last Letter
Summary: Jude and Connor are both self-proclaimed "nap-people". This includes a lot of sleeping in random locations around the Adams-Fosters home, and often being discovered sleeping by members of the Adams-Fosters family.


**Or 4 _ti__mes Jude and Connor were caught sleeping and that one time they actually weren't_**

Shortly after they had met, Jude had realized something amazing about Connor: he was a nap person. Which Jude thought was fate, really, because Jude was an avid nap person. Connor and Jude were of the same mind when it came to sleeping: any time in the best time. After school, in between classes, quick slumbers between video rounds … all, and more, were optimal times for a quick sleep. This mentality was why it came to be an increasingly common occurrence to find the two of the napping, particularly around the Adams-Foster home, on any given day.

(-.-)

Jude stepped out of the way as Connor shook his sopping head, sending water droplets flying. Not that it really mattered if Jude were sprayed – he and Connor had been caught in an unexpected downpour on their walk from school to the Adams-Foster house. Now, they were standing just inside the front door, both trembling slightly from the brutal rain, individual puddles poling around their feet.

"Upstairs!" Jude gasped, driven by his desire to feel warm and dry. Connor guessed at his best friend's motivations, and eagerly rushed up the stairs after Jude.

"Anyone else home?" Connor wondered, listening to their footsteps on their stairs and nothing else.

"No," Jude answered, briefly explaining how Stef, Lena, and Callie were working; Brandon was with his band; Mariana had a dance rehearsal; and Jesus was _probably_ with Hayley, but that last one wasn't confirmed.

The duo burst into Jude's room. Knowing that his own clothes wouldn't fit Connor, Jude broke into the bottom drawer of Jesus' dresser; the drawer dedicated to clothing that was too small, but hadn't been thrown out yet. He fished out a pair of sweatpants and a slightly grass stained t-shirt for Connor, and offered them.

"Here," Jude said, his teeth beginning to chatter, making it impossible for him to say much else.

Connor took the clothes gratefully, shivering and suffering the same affliction as Jude. In return, he offered Jude one of the towels that he had snatched from the linen closet while Jude had been searching for clothing. Jude began to scrub at his wet hair and wet skin with the towel, drying off as much as possible before he peeled the wet clothes off his body, dropping them to the floor with a squelch. He quickly redressed in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, in an effort to stop shivering.

"What should we do with the wet things?" Connor asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He had goose bumps.

"Uh, bathtub?" Jude suggested.

They each carried their own clothes into the bathroom and dropped the soaked garments into the porcelain tub.

"So …" Connor began when their task had been completed.

"Naptime?"

Without waiting for a verbal agreement – because Connor, being one of the few people who loved to sleep as much as Jude, always agreed to napping – Jude rushed back toward his room. He heard Connor's quick footsteps, and it turned into a race: who could reach Jude's bed the fastest?

Connor won, but only narrowly. And only because he leapt from the doorway onto the end of Jude's bed. He entwined himself in the comforter, cocooning himself completely. Innocently, mischievously, he peeked at Jude, who was standing next to the bed.

"That's not fair!" Jude cried, although he was laughing. He reached out his hands, trying to rotate Connor and unwrap the heavy blanket from his friend.

"It is fair! I won!" Connor chuckled.

"It wasn't a competition," Jude argued, although they both knew that it had been, even though it had been an unspoken one.

Connor held onto his burrito wrapping for a moment, before he loosened the blanket around himself, spreading it back out to its originally position.

"There," he said, "Now we can share."

"What if I don't want to share?" Jude pouted playfully, although he climbed under the covers anyway. "You're a bully."

"You don't really think I'm a bully, do you?" Connor asked.

"No," Jude mumbled, throwing his arm around his pillow so that he was cuddling it. "But I think you talk too much."

They both closed their eyes, taking a moment to fall asleep.

_*Two*Hours*Later*_

"Hello, my love," Stef greeted before she was even fully out of the car. She and Lena had arrived home at the same moment.

"Hi," Lena smiled. Seeing Stef, even if they had only been apart for a few hours, always made her happy. "I bought pizza for us and the boys."

"Yum," Stef commented, kissing Lena through the driver's window before she went to collect said pizza. "Just us and two kids tonight. I can't remember the last time that happened."

"Probably because we went straight from one child to three," Lena pointed out with a laugh.

"True." Stef waited patiently as Lena unlocked the door, and then they entered the dark house. It was almost as if there was no one home at all, although they both knew that wasn't true. Whispering, Stef said to Lena, "Bet you five bucks they're sleeping somewhere."

"No way," Lena whispered back, "We know they are."

"Fine," Stef agreed, and then rephrased, "Bet you five bucks they're sleeping in the living room."

"Deal." Lena had this hunch that they were actually upstairs; if they were in the living room, the T.V. would probably be on as well, regardless of how conscious they were.

Pizza on the kitchen table, the couple crept from kitchen room the living room – devoid of teenage boys.

"Darn," Stef hissed.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lena comforted her, placing one arm around Stef's waist and kissing her neck suggestively. "You can repay me in sexual favours."

"And suddenly I'm a betting woman," Stef joked. "Let's go get the boys before the pizza gets cold."

They linked their hands together and walked up the stairs to Jude's and Jesus' room. They cracked open the door, seeing them both spread across Jude's bed, only the tops of their brunet heads peeking out over the comforter.

"Five more minutes," Lena suggested, her heart melting at the sight.

"But only five," Stef decided, "They'll kill us if they miss pizza."

(-.-)

"Wait. What's the Jack mean again?"

"Jack means miss a turn," Jude explained, examining his own deck of cards carefully.

He and Connor were sitting on the couch in the garage. It was quieter in the garage than it was in the house – Mariana was having friends over, and it seemed to Jude that every time he turned around there was someone standing there. He was used to have a full house, but it had never seemed so crowded before. Thus, the escape to the garage, where he was teaching Connor to play crazy eights.

"So, if I lay down the Jack of Spades," Connor began his second question, laying down his cards to demonstrate as he went, "Then I can lay down the Jack of Clubs because it's a Jack too, and it's still my turn."

"Right. And now it's _still_ your turn."

"And you said that if I had, for example, three fives, I can lay them all down at once."

"Yeah, but only if one of the fives matches up with the card already in play. Right now, if you had the five of Clubs, you could play it, plus your other fives."

"Oh, okay," Connor muttered his understanding. "So, here's the five of Spades, the five of Diamonds, and – oh, last card – the five of Hearts."

Finally drawn away from his hand of cards, and his strategizing, Jude looked down at the cards in play, and then he examined Connor's hand.

"What?" He exclaimed. "I can't believe that."

Connor shrugged. "Beginner's luck?"

"Or you suck at shuffling."

"_Hey_, if you're going to be criticizing my shuffling skills, then maybe you should actually know how to shuffle."

"Don't insult me."

"Not insulting!" Connor laughed, although Jude was laughing too. "Just making a point. Here," Connor picked up all the cards and brought them into his hands. He then flipped onto his back, his head on Jude's lap. "It's easy."

Jude yawned, exaggerated the sound and his stretches. "You're putting me to sleep."

Connor shoved his friend gently. "You're always falling asleep."

"So are you!" Jude defended himself against the very true accusation.

"Yeah, and it kind of looks like this." Connor closed his eyes, knowing that he'd pass out within a few minutes.

Jude slumped down the couch cushions, making himself more comfortable while keeping Connor's head resting against him. Taking a deep breath, and yawning again for real, Jude drifted off to dreamland.

_*Half*An*Hour*Later*_

Whistling a tune under his breath, Brandon cut across the yard, happy to escape the madhouse that his home had become. Mariana's dance team was participating in a fashion show and, somehow, the Adams-Foster home had become their dressing room. Brandon had been enduring the endless parade of outfits and make-up looks for nearly an hour, although now he was on his way to meet up with the band. All he needed to do was grab his notebook – the one containing his new song – from the garage and he was set to go.

He popped open the door, automatically reaching for the light switch before confusedly realizing that the light was already on. He wondered who could be in there – Jesus was enjoying the fashion show, Callie was with Daphne … and then he heard the soft snores, characteristic of Jude and Connor. Stopping his whistling immediately, Brandon made his footsteps soft and light.

He passed by the couch, where Jude and Connor were resting. Connor looked comfortable. He had one leg hanging over the end of the couch, the other falling down toward the floor; one of his arms was also headed downward. The side of his face was resting against Jude's jeans, creating a comical expression. Jude, however, did _not_ look comfortable. He was bending forward at the waist, almost as if he were going to hang his head between his knees, except his head was actually on one of his knees, bending at a terrible angle.

Brandon felt the urge to crack his neck just looking at the two of them. He couldn't very well leave his little brother like that. Softly, so as not to disturb Connor, Brandon crouched down beside Jude on the very end of the couch. He slowly, gently, placed his hands on Jude and began to guide the smaller boy upward. He manipulated Jude into a sitting position, resting his head against the back of the couch. He then attempted to move the rest of Jude's body into more of an angle, so that Jude couldn't keel back over. At one point, Connor's head slipped and the younger boy made a snorting noise. Brandon had frozen; he'd feel so terrible if he woke one of them up. But Connor had gone back to sleep, and Brandon had decided that he'd done enough.

He stepped away from his handiwork and breathed a sigh of relief, now that they both looked entirely comfortable. He picked up his notebook and walked out the door, carefully closing it behind him. Thus, he was completely oblivious to Connor falling off the couch, just a moment after the door had shut.

(-.-)

"But you always go with blue," Mariana protested in reply to Jude's request. "Why don't you try something different? Like orange."

"I'll try orange," Connor volunteered.

Mariana grinned at her brother's best friend. "_He's_ adventurous," she pointed out to Jude.

"I like blue," Jude replied. He shuffled around on Mariana's bed, his shoulder brushing Connor's.

"All right," Mariana agreed. "Blue for you, my Judicorn. It's down in my backpack, so I shall return in a minute!"

Flashing her newly perfected 'medium smile', Mariana bounced from her bed, where she'd been meeting with Jude and Connor. She'd volunteered to paint their nails, something that she did rarely for Jude and something that she'd never done for Connor. To her surprise, and pleasure, they had both agreed. She bounced from the room, pounding down the stairs.

Stretching, Jude fell forward in Mariana's bed. He stretched out, taking over as much mattress space as possible. Connor mimicked Jude's actions, but he fell slightly on top of Jude, his left arm and leg settling across Jude's back.

"Are you comfy?" Jude asked, only slightly sarcastically.

"Uh-huh," Connor confirmed, feeling drowsy. It _was_ late and night after all.

"Goo'," Jude muttered, before they both passed out.

_*Five*Minutes*Later*_

"I'm back!" Mariana sang, bursting into her room, blue nail polish in hand. Her grand entrance was ruined, however, by the fact that, in her absence, her audience had fallen asleep.

She put her hands on her hips and moaned, "_Really_, guys? I was gone for all of two seconds!"

_They did look cute, though, all cuddled up like that_, she thought.

"Fine!" She said aloud to herself, and then to the sleeping Jude and Connor she announced, "You have five minutes, because I wanted to test out some super cute designs on your nails."

Neither of them agreed, necessarily, but she didn't hear a single argument from the two of them, which was all that she needed.

(-.-)

"This. Is. Frustrating." Connor groaned, and he rubbed at his temples.

"You can say that again," Jude agreed, equally short-tempered. Not even the nice day could cheer him up. Even though he was sitting outside, enjoying the warm breeze and the sun's generous rays, he couldn't help but feel grumpy. And it was all to do with the math homework that was spread out between he and Connor, looking benign as it lay in the grass, though both boys knew that it was _evil._

"This. Is. Frustrating," Connor repeated. "I'm never going to get this to stick in my head."

"I just … I don't understand what the _letters_ have to do with anything," Jude groaned, and then he slammed his binder shut.

"Giving up?" Connor questioned, surprised.

"No," Jude corrected. "But if I look at it for any longer, I'm going to get unbelievably mad."

"I don't think I've ever seen you mad," Connor observed, absently pulling blades of grass from the ground and cover his notebook paper with them.

"I don't like being mad," Jude explained. "Usually, there's not a good reason to be mad."

"Math homework is a good reason."

"A _really_ good reason."

Jude sighed and flopped onto his stomach, resting his head against the soft grass. Connor finally slammed his notebook shut, trapping the freshly plucked grass between the lined pages, and then he lay down on his back, looking up toward the sky. Jude crawled forward so that he was resting his head against Connor's outstretched arm, using his forearm as a pillow.

"I think we deserve a nap," Connor decided.

"Maybe the right answers will come to us in a dream," Jude wished hopefully.

"Cross your fingers," Connor advised, but instead, they closed their eyes.

_*An*Hour*Later*_

"Jude! Connor!" Callie shouted into the house. "I brought milkshakes home for you!"

"Are they still outside?" Stef asked her, a grocery bag in each hand. "That's where they were when Momma left to chauffeur Jesus and Mariana."

"I'll check," Callie decided, leaving Stef alone to battle the groceries on her own. She stepped outside, sucking in a deep breath. She was so happy she had gotten off work early enough that she could enjoy the beauty of the day, instead of experiencing it from inside work. She turned her face to the sun for a moment, before opening her eyes and locating Connor and Jude. As was their habit, they were both fast asleep.

Amused, Callie shook her head and stepped toward them. There was an unspoken rule that Connor and Jude were not to be woken up, but this case felt like an exception. She didn't want them to get burnt, lying out in the sun. She approached the sleeping boys, and then bent over, shaking her little brother's shoulder.

"Jude."

"Na."

"Jude."

"Five more minutes."

"I have milkshakes."

"Chocolate?" Connor requested, voice sagging with sleep.

"Chocolate." Callie confirmed with a laugh.

He lazily lifted his hand.

"After you go into the house or into the shade."

Connor and Jude simultaneously opened one eye to study her. And then, with no communication between the two, they both rolled to the left and into the shade, settling back into the same positions they had been in before. Their mission accomplished, they both stretched out their hands for their milkshakes.

"Thanks," they chorused, accepting her gift.

"Welcome. Need anything else?" She asked.

"Take the math homework and burn it," Jude requested without skipping a beat.

Callie glanced at the abandoned work books. "How about I help you with it later?" She offered.

"Okay," Jude agreed, "but, _later_. We're kind of napping here."

Callie chuckled. "Sleep tight guys, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"We won't."

"Hey, wait, do bed bugs exist outside?"

(-.-)

The DVD was in the player. The popcorn was made, seasoned, and sitting on the coffee table in a bowl. Root beer sizzled contentedly in two different glasses, each sitting on opposite sides of the bowl. The two boys were settled in the middle of the couch, a blanket spread across their lips. Excitedly, they pressed play. They had already seen this movie while it was in theatres, but both Connor and Jude had adored it, and when Connor had bought the DVD, the first thing he'd done was go to Jude, so they could watch it again.

Jude stabbed the play button, and they smiled at each other as the opening credits began to run.

The popcorn was gone; the root beer was too. The movie was just about to reach its climax. In a rush of anticipation, Jude reached his arm out under the blanket, intending to grab Connor's forearm. But he'd misjudged Connor's body position under the blanket, and accidentally grabbed his friend's thigh. With a cross between a giggle and a squawk, Connor jumped, falling into Jude.

"That tickles!" He exclaimed, squirming as Jude released his hand from Connor's leg.

"And so naturally, you do this," Jude joked, looking down at the awkward position Connor had flung himself into.

Jude had been sitting cross legged on the couch. Connor had ended up with one leg underneath of Jude's. He had one arm flung around Jude's neck, the other was behind him, half holding him up. And his other leg, the one Jude had grabbed, was making its way up the back of the couch.

"_You_ tickled _me_. This is all your fault."

Jude shook his head. "I didn't make you lose control."

Connor rolled his eyes. "That's not true. It is your fault."

"Nope," Jude denied again. "It's your fault."

"_You_ grabbed _me_," Connor stated again.

"And …" Jude started, but became too embarrassed to say what he had been thinking. It didn't seem like the type of thing that should be said aloud, let alone followed through with. But he thought that he would go through with it. He thought that saying what he had been thinking, saying the words _'and I'm going to kiss you too'_, were dumb and cheesy. Something that might be seen in the embarrassing romantic comedies Mariana liked to watch. He always became flustered during the scenes with romantic and cheesy dialogue, because they just didn't feel like something people would actually say.

"And what?" Connor pressed.

And Jude just went for it. He just kissed Connor. It was quick and strange. Jude had only kissed one other person before; a girl, and it had been even briefer than the kiss he was having now. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and self-conscious, Jude pulled his head away from Connor's, trying to tuck his face out of sight. He tried to untangle himself from Connor, but the other boy had turned into a human pretzel, securing himself from Jude.

"Jude," Connor began, but Jude cut him off.

"Someone's coming!"

By an unspoken agreement, they both flattened themselves out against the couch, pulling the blankets over their heads so that whoever was coming couldn't see either of them, and would just assume that they were sleeping, because they were already sleeping. Under the blanket, Jude had no choice but to look at Connor, to study his friend's face, as the person who had come to see them walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," Jude mouthed, because he felt like he had to. It had been a stupid idea, kissing Connor, anyway. He should have known that Connor wouldn't like it.

"No," Connor mouthed back, but Jude didn't understand what his best friend meant.

Jude shook his head at Connor. Connor closed his eyes briefly. The person in the room hadn't left yet, that they had heard. Moving as slowly as possible so that the blanket barely rustled, Connor inched forward under the blanket to kiss Jude again.

_*Six*Hours*Later*_

Jude crawled under his comforter as Jesus came in the bedroom, finished brushing with his teeth. Jude waited for his older brother to turn out the light, but that's not what Jesus did. Instead, he sat down at the end of Jude's bed.

"Fun fact," he began without any ceremony. "I was sent to get you and Connor earlier, but you were asleep under a blanket, in July."

Jude shrugged. "Blankets are comfortable. Connor and I like to nap."

"Another fun fact," Jesus continued. "I _know_ what you and Connor napping sound like. There is _nothing_ comparable to the snoring."

Jude couldn't think of anything to say to that. Instead, he studied Jesus, wondering what his brother would say next.

"Last fun fact, and then I'll let you sleep," Jesus assured Jude. "You do you, Jude, whatever that is. But I'm always here if you need to talk to me … or if you just need me to listen."

Jude smiled. "Thanks, Jesus."

"Thanks, nothing," Jesus said, sliding off the bed and going to turn off the light. "I was just giving an educational lecture."

Jude grinned, and lay down, wrapping his arms around his pillow, thinking about how unbelievably lucky he was.

**This one-shot was based on the following request on tumblr: connor-my-franta said: I have a jonnor promo if that's okay could you do a fluffy one where they're playing around or something and they fall asleep on the couch like spooning and the fosters Fam walks in on it?you do angst and sad stuff so perfectly I'd like to see how you do cute stuff :)**

**I don't know if this is what was meant, but, hey, I hope you like!**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

**~TLL~**


End file.
